


Hot Husbanded #1 The Massage

by Aiden47



Series: Hot Husband [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden47/pseuds/Aiden47
Summary: I found my self being loaned out
Series: Hot Husband [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914082





	Hot Husbanded #1 The Massage

It started with an afternoons mountain biking. I had taken two of my children to a mountain bike track.

When we returned to the car there was a message from my wife asking if I could pick up a couple of bottles of Prosecco on the way home as the ones in the fridge appeared to be having a bit of an accident. Being a good husband on the way home I picked up another case.

On arriving back in the house I found my wife and some of the other mothers from the school sitting in my living room having consumed a bottle and a half between them so far generally bitching about their absent husbands. I sorted another round of drinks while the kids showered, put the bikes away, poured more drinks , prepared snacks, sorted more drinks, and finally went for my shower.

Later that night in bed my wife told me that me wandering around in Lycra shorts, looking fit and healthy and being generally nice and attentive had been the sort of distraction that the ladies had needed. While I was showering she had been extolling my virtues and offered out my services should the others find themselves in need. I took the idea of being a "hot husband" with a pinch of salt and was soon distracted and then forgot about it.

A week or so later as the wife relaxed with her tea and a large g'n't she asked what I was planning for the evening. My plan of relaxing with a trashy novel was thrown to the winds as I was asked to go round to Katie 's house and give her a massage and makes her happy as she had been having a bad week.

"Are you pimping me out"? I asked assuming that this was a joke.

"Yes. Yes I am" she said "soz!, now shoo"

So I put the massage table and accoutrements into the car and went round to Katies.

Katie is a curvy blonde with her hair cut in a bob and usually a nice smile. Today she looked ready to murder someone. I persuaded her to take a full mug of tea into the living room and recline against one end of the sofa. She started to talk about the weeks irritations as I gently but firmly massaged her feet.

Her annoyance subsided and then turned into mews of pleasure with the occasional ooh as I found a tender spot. When she was calm I suggested that she should have the massage that she had asked for. She went for glasses of water as I set up the massage table and laid a couple of towels over it.

"How much should I take off"

"As much or as little as you are comfortable with. I would like to move the straps on your bra so that I have uninterrupted flow over your back but apart from that.."

"I'll take everything off then"

She lay face down on the couch and I started to stroke her back, warming and loosening and smoothing my way up to the back of her neck. Then I started to work my thumbs into taught and knotted muscles. It wasn't long before she was making little noises of pleasure as I worked .

Releasing the pressures in her neck and shoulders I moved down her back and closer to her buttocks. I stroked the oil over her plump globes and started to work on the tension in the muscles. the tone of her moans changed and she started to raise her buttocks towards my hands. I allowed myself an extra few strokes of her (rather scrummy) backside. I continued onto her thighs and noted that she was lifting her bottom up and pushing her crotch towards my hands.

I finished the backs of her thighs and continued down over her calves, smoothing, kneading and stroking. When I reached her ankles I worked her feet so that she was warm and stretched hard against the pressure of my fingers.

She rolled over on to her back.

Very obviously I threw another towel over her hips - a passing nod to decency - though it didn't matter as from my vantage point at her feet I could see her glistening lips pouting from between her just parted thighs.

I started to work my hands back up the front of her shins, again kneading, loosening, smoothing and stroking.

I movied further up her thighs, the towel slipping unheeded to the floor, still working into the muscles and removing tension, and as I reached the top of her thighs her hips were pushing forward, her legs parted slightly, enticing me to stroke between her lips.With a certain amount of effort I moved on, up and over her belly.

I worked the muscle groups to the sides of her breasts, sorely tempted to bend and kiss her hardening nipples.

Finally I ran my fingers up the sides of her neck, back down over the shoulders and. are sure that her endless straight.

"How's that" I asked.

"Amazing"

"Anything that I have missed or that you think needs more attention"

She arched her back pushing her breasts up towards me and moaned, a pleading look in her eyes.

I drizzled some more oil over her breasts and started to stroke them, cupping them, squeezing gently. As I brushed my thumbs across her nipples she reached out and placed her hand over the growing bulge in my groin.

I drizzled more oil down on to her belly, just enough that it trickled down to the top of her thighs and then further into her crotch.

I ran my hand down over her stomach and then down through her neatly trimmed hair slipping my finger over her clit and then between her engorged lips, she shuddered as I rubbed between the lips, her juices mingling with the oil.

Another shudder and I moved my fingers back to play with her clitoris. I looked to her face and her eyes locked onto mine as she shuddered to orgasm. I continued to rub her clit, still looking into her eyes as her body racked with wave upon wave of release.

"Enough. Stop. Please" she whimpered.

I stopped and ran my hands through her hair "You OK?"

"Need a moment to breathe" she panted.

Her hand was still on my crotch and she ran her fingers over my straining length.

She sat up and turned,lifting a leg to either side of me. She undid my waist band and dropped my trousers to the floor.

"That's better" she said as she guided my end in to her swollen dripping lips.

She shuddered some more as I slid all the way in side her, she was dripping wet but tight and as I put my hand on her hips and gently and slowly thrust in and out of her she slipped one hand between her legs and worked her clit some more.

I put my hands under her buttocks and lifted her off the table and she grabbed hold of the back of my neck with her free hand. she clamped her legs around me, her nails dug into my skin and finally we came together.

I lowered us to the floor, she pushed me backward and started to ride my still erect member, forcing herself hard onto me, our mixed juices running over me, her fingers back on her clit as she brought herself off again in till she collapsed onto my chest.

We lay for a few moments, my arms around her as we slowly came round and wiped ourselves down. I dressed and she wrapped herself in a gown.

"Next time I want to keep you for the night"

"You'll have to take that up with the wife but in the meantime make sure you stay warm and drink plenty of water" I said.

I got home, put the massage table away, showered and slipped into bed.

My wife cuddled up close to me.

Sliding her hand around my balls she murmured " why don't you tell me all about it"


End file.
